Briar Paisley Brinker Sparrow:Daughter of a Pirate
by Que-The-Music
Summary: A teenage girl living in Tortouga despretly wants to leave her life, where her mother is a prostitute and no one cares what she does. She never believes that her dreams of sailing the sea will come true, until one day...
1. Prologue

**Alright, just a stupid thought up story. No flames please!**

Pre-Prologue:

I looked expectantly up at the man who was in front of me. He was quite handsome, with his olive complexion, dark hair with a few dread-locks here and there, and his deep eyes. The beads hanging from his blood red bandanna jiggled every time he moved.

"So," I said, "Are you going to leave your daughter on a port all alone in the middle of Tortouga, or what?"

000—000—000

A Week Previous

I took another sip from the bottle of rum in my hand. I know that I am too young to be in a tavern, let alone drinking, but I didn't really care. Anyway, I was in Tortouga, it's not like drinking is a quiet thing.

My mother, Giselle, wouldn't be expecting me home anytime soon, so I had the night to myself. Which was nice, just me and my rum.

I don't really know my mothers last name, being a prostitute in Tortouga, she had quite a few affairs. Many men came in to our home with the title "dad". I just called them all Chuck.

Oh, I know who my real father is, Giselle has spoken of him often. Most of the time she uses his name though it has 4 or 5 curses in front and behind it . She rants and raves that he is a good for nothing piece of trash for deserting her in this Bloody city with a horrible daughter.

I am the horrible daughter.

I am a proud Horrible Daughter too.

I try as hard as I can to make my mothers life a living Hell. Not that she cares anyway. She doesn't know anything about me. Nothing. I pretty much do whatever I want, which is why I am sitting drinking rum right now.

I put my weathered boots up on the small table in front of me, taking one more drink before setting the bottle down indefinetly. I wanted to have a lite drink, not get drunk. Picking up my satchel, I made my way toward the door of the smokey crowded tavern. Once in the street, I reached up and released the pin holding my curly blonde hair in place. My long tresses fall to my sholders, getting we twith the falling rain. Looking down I make sure not to make eye contact with anyone, looking for the ally that leads to our dingy home.

I look exactly like my mother, long blonde hair, greenish hazel eyes, but I am nothing like her. I hate her.

I'm also not the only "Problem" that my mothers job has thrust upon her. There is five year old Lindsey. 9 year old Edward...And then there's me: 15 year old Briar Paisley Brinker Sparrow, daughter of a pirate.

**That was the prologue. More to come if I get at least 4 reviews.**

**Sarah**


	2. Home Sweet Home

**Alright I gave you guys some slack, I said I wouldn't write till I got 4 reviews, but I settled for 3...You better feel loved.**

I stared at the old door that led to the Dungeon that was my mothers home. The filthy excuse for a house would never be my home. I belonged on a ship, on the sea. For a moment, I closed my eyes and imagined that I was somewhere else, somewhere away from all this. In my minds eye, I was staring at a beautiful golden arch, studded with diamonds, leading to some wonderful place, somewhere…well somewhere apart from here.

The arch glistened before me, tempting me to enter, but when I opened my eyes, all I saw was a dingy old door, so weathered that it was almost rotted all the way through. Cobwebs hung all over and there was no door handle. I gave a groan of disgust and stepped forward to push the door open with my foot.

I heard a soft 'meow' from below me, and I looked down to see "my" stray cat. She was a scrawny dirty calico, but I thought she was beautiful. I took care of her, half because Giselle hated her and half because I have a soft spot for animals.

"Hey girl," I murmured, bending down to pick her up.

I then proceeded to back into the door, preferring to have my view clear of the ugly home for as long as possible.

When I finally did turn around, I saw the house just as I'd left it that morning.

The table that tilted to one side, The few lanterns in the dimly lit room, The one hall, that led to the rest of the awful house. I hated it all.

"Edward! Lindsey!" I called, hearing my own voice echo back in the empty house. A few seconds later, I heard the sound of small feet running down the hall.

I set the cat down on the defective table, making it tilt even more, and flung my satchel over in a corner.

I was just about run and meet Lindsey, pick her up over my head and ask Edward how his day went, but of course, "mother dearest" walked in before I could move. Kicking the door open, Giselle walked in, her hair messed, and her filthy dress askew.

"Good day at work?" I asked, sarcasm dripping with every word.

My comment seemed to slide off like her dress was doing to her shoulder.

Instead she turned he attention to the table.

"What!" she asked, "Is That Skanky Mongrel Doing In Here!"

"Oh Mother! Don't speak so ill of yourself!" I replied smirking.

Giselle didn't have time to respond because at that moment Edward and Lindsey entered.

Edward played cool and just stood so I had to give him a hug, but Lindsey went straight for the cat.

"OOOO Mommy! Is it mine!" she cried stroking her back.

"No Lindsey, Your sister infected our house with fleas and dirt." she said, " By bringing that in the house."

" Giselle! Fleas would be an improvement and we already have dirt here!" I yelled trying to keep from blowing my top in front of my siblings.

Giselle just gave me a stern look.

" Oh, don't try to be motherly! It isn't becoming on you!" I said smiling.

"What's his name! What's his name Briar!" cried Lindsey grabbing my knee and jumping up and down.

I looked at my mother, making sure there was eye-contact before replying.

"Scarlet," I said, loving seeing mother wince as I named another prostitute whom Giselle often fought with.

"By the way mother," I began , "You may want to get that handle fixed, you have no idea what kinds of rapists could get in here…Although that would be good for your 'business' if I may"

After driving Giselle mad a little longer, I retired to my "room" which was really a corner with a straw mattress that I had secluded from the rest of the dirty house by tacking a blanket to the wall. Scarlet was now asleep on my "bed" and things were settling down. I pulled out a scrap of parchment from a pocket of my satchel and un-folded it.

On it were about ninety little lines. Every 30 or so lines one line was circled. These were the days that my father made port in Tortuga.

According to the dashes, he would be here in about six or seven days.

I was planning my escape.

**Ok if you liked that al ALL Please review. I worked really hard on that! At least recognize my effort!!!**

**Sarah**


	3. Almost Free

1**Here is chapter three...which is actually Chapter two...Mysterious.**

I kicked the barrel that I was sitting on in a rhythmic beat. Lifting the bottle next to me, I took one more swig of whatever it was I was drinking. I felt a buzz at the back of my spine and knew it was time to call it quits.

I was sitting on a barrel full of rum, (a dangerous place for someone in Tortuga who doesn't know how to fight) leaning up against a brick wall out side a pub.

Spread out in front of me was the ideal look of Tortuga. Drunks attempting to become drunker, Tramps looking for business, Men drinking but not drunk playing cards.

There were only about three or four days left until the **Black Pearl** made port in Tortuga. Even though Giselle had no idea what I was doing, it seemed she was trying as hard as possible to make my last few days a living Hell.

That night she had let eight drunks into the house, six of them men.

I was able to get Lindsey and Edward in the back room before the Chaos broke lose, but then I went back out to defend my territory. Drunks didn't scare me.

The men had absolutely **destroyed** our already worthless table by breaking off a leg. One of them was about to hit another man with the leg, but I pulled it from his ham sized fist.

Finally I located Giselle. She was in a corner serving rum.

"What the heck is this!!!" I yelled at her, "Some kind of work party?!" For once my words weren't full or sarcasm, they rung true.

Giselle wasn't drunk, but she still gave me a stupid grin, and said nothing.

"Of course it isn't!" I heard myself yell, choking back tears, "If it was, you'd be in the back with one of them." I jutted my finger at the mob of drunken men.

With that I threw down the wooden leg and stormed to the back room, where I found Lindsey curled up, asleep in Edwards lap. Edward was doodling on the wall with a piece of coal.

The sight of them, together, so helpless, made me want to cry again, but I refused, Pirates don't cry, and I am a pirate.

After making sure that Edward and Lindsey were safely tucked away in the back, I made my way to the outdoor pub, where I stole a drink from a drunk, who hadn't even opened the bottle yet.

Now, over an hour later, I was still siting there. Just thinking of the immature way Giselle acted, let alone endangered her children, made me want to scream.

In stead I took out my fury on an unconscious man, a few feet away.

Taking aim, I launched the half full bottle at him, hitting him squarely in the side of the head.

The bottle didn't break, but the force caused the poor man to fall in to another man, who pushed the first man back, causing him to fall once again in to yet another man. The all Hell broke loose. People were fighting all over. I sat in awe as I watched the fight grow larger and larger. I had been in fights before,even started them, but never had I started one **this** big.

Once a man came at me, but I simply kicked him in the gut before he could hit me. That's what I love about fights... I always have the upper hand with drunks.

**There is the second chapter which was actually the third chapter. I you liked it...Review!**


	4. Jack or Father?

**Ok, This is it...the moment we've all been waiting for! (Drum roll) The one the Only! JACK SPARROW!**

I looked in the basin of dirty water at my reflection one last time. I had pulled my hair up in a green bandanna that I had bought with a months savings. I had cringed at the small store, when the shop keeper had told me the price, but now I was happy with the outcome. It was forest green with minuscule golden threads woven in and out in a faint paisley design. I complemented my eyes, and made me look pretty, but piratey. I had consulted my scrap of paper, and waited every night that week, all packed and ready, waiting just in case Jack Sparrow was early. All that week he hadn't docked, but I knew tonight was the night, I had a feeling. I picked up my satchel and straightened my outfit.

The night before, I had seen a bundle outside a pub. Living in Tortuga, some drunk or tramp probably left it there while they went in for a drink. It is a eat or be eaten world, so I took it.

Later at home, I dumped it out to find:

a pair of brown trousers, A hat, A bottle of rum, some stockings, and a rat.

I kept everything but the rat, which Scarlet disposed of, thinking all the time how stupid it was that someone went in to a pub when they had a bottle of rum in their bag. Although, alcohol can do funny things to the mind.

I'd had to take in the trousers, but everything else was great, and I was now sporting new trousers, my boots, a leather hat, my bandanna, and an Aztec gold necklace that a monkey aboard the Flying Dutchmen had dropped when they docked here a few years back.

X-Flash back-X

_I was sitting on the dock, swinging my bare feet in the murky water below. I was only ten years old at the time. Suddenly out of the fog come a ship, a huge glorious ship. I watched as it docked and all the crew jumped off to get drunk. One man was the last off the ship, climbing down from the mast. I knew him from my mothers descriptions. He was, Captain Jack Sparrow. A monkey also climbed off the ship, dressed in pirate attire. I whistled to him and he turned, looking at me before scampering over. I stroked his head while he soaked in the attention. He probably didn't get a lot of it since he lived on a ship with pirates. Just before he left to get back on the ship, he pulled something from his shirt and dropped it at my side. Then he ran off and jumped on the back of an old ugly pirate. After he was gone, I looked at the thing. It was a necklace._

_An Aztec Gold Necklace._

X-End-Flash back-X

I had kept it hidden from Giselle for five years, but now I was free, well almost free.

I thought about writing a note, but then I realized that no one would care. No one would miss me. Lindsey and Edward maybe but no one else. Giselle would be happy if anything.

Pushing the thought from my mind, I walked out the door, and made my way to the docks.

There I waited for about 15 minutes before I saw it. Thee front of a ship breaking through the fog. My heart raced, I knew that ship.

Now that the moment was actually here, I didn't know what I was supposed to do! What do you do in that kind of circumstance. Go up and say "Papa! I've found you at last!" or "Hey you don't know me , but I'm your child!"

I felt so stupid! I had planned everything out, the time, place, day, clothes, everything! How could I forget the _Most _important thing. Convincing dad that I was in fact his daughter.

I was so stressed that I decided to wing it.

When the men began filing off the ship, (if you call jumping and flinging themselves over the side like maniacs filing) I ducked behind the helm of another ship. When I saw the familiar face of Jack Sparrow my heart raced. Just before he got to my hiding spot, I walked out in front of him.

"Waa-a-a!" he cried, giving a little start and making strange motions with his hands.

"I rolled my eyes and placed one of my hands on my hip.

Jack cocked his head to the side, as if trying to remember something. Then he began to walk forward, causing me to back up, surprised by his boldness.

He wagged his finger, as if trying to get me to say something.

"Do I know you?"he asked, a puzzled expression on his face.

I shook my head no.

He smiled and stepped forward more.

"Well then," he said, " shall we get acquainted?"

I had been around my mother enough to know the meaning of "acquainted".

"Ugh!" I gasped, giving Jack a shove. "I am your daughter!"

This stopped the pervert in his tracks.

"Love, I don't have a daughter." he said simply lifting his hands, "I simply do as I please, I mean who am I !" he asked me.

I rolled my eyes.

"Lets see, **My Father!**," I yelled giving him another shove.

"Stop doing that!" he yelled, stamping his foot like a child throwing a tantrum.

He began to walk around me muttering, "Only two seconds and already I've met a drunk Tramp!"

I could see that I was losing him so I tried the last thing possible.

"Giselle!" I yelled, "Giselle Brinker."

Jack turned on his heel, a smile on his face as he walked toward me.

"Oh, yes Love! That's who you are! Although you've gotten...shorter...and um...younger."he said putting his filthy hand above my head as if he was sizing me up.

I groaned, slapping away his hand.

"I'm not Giselle, I'm her daughter, _Your_ Daughter." I said slowly.

Jacks eyes widened.

"Oh No!" he said, turning once again and attempting to leave.

I grabbed his arm, I hadn't come this far only to give up at the last second.

He tried to pull away, but I hooked my foot around his ankle and pulled his feet out from under him.

Sitting on his stomach, I had the upper hand.

"Gosh!" I yelled, "What does it take to get your attention!"

He grinned. "Apparently this." he pointed to me sitting on him.

I glared at him.

"I'm not letting you up until you cooperate." I crossed my arms against my chest for emphasis.

"Alright, Alright, I'll listen." Jack finally gave in, not that he had much choice.

I stood up and helped him to his feet. I had expected him to run, in which case I'd probably have had to jump on his back or something.

When he didn't move I began talking, telling him everything that had happened since I could remember.

When I was done, There was a silence, and Jack was twisting his goatee' making me wonder if he'd been listening at all.

I looked expectantly up at the man who was in front of me. I hadn't realized it before but, he was quite handsome, with his olive complexion, dark hair with a few dread-locks here and there, and his deep eyes. The beads hanging from his blood red bandanna jiggled every time he moved.

"So," I said, "Are you going to leave your daughter on a port all alone in the middle of Tortouga, or what?"


	5. The Pearl

**Here is chapter three. And I was not satisfied with the number of reviews that I got for the last chapter, SOOOOOOOOOOO if you feel at all concerned with the outcome of the world as we know it, review!**

I peered over the edge of my drink for the millionth time that minute, at Jack, who was conversing in hushed tones with Mr. Gibbs.

After I had asked him if he had the heart to dessert me here, he had infuriated me by saying:

"How's about I think on that, and get back to you in about a month or so? Savvy?"

I had therefore, shoved him once more, causing him to sputter and make more odd motions with his hands.

We had made a truce (one we'll both break, I'm sure), He would listen to me, If I would stop shoving him. We had even shaken hands, which I found cute, but pointless.

Jack had led me to a busy pub where he met up with a man who introduced himself as Gibbs. Gibbs asked me what I drink and I could have sworn that I saw some sort of emotion flash across Jacks face when I answered, 'rum'. But whatever it was, it was gone in a second.

I now sat, two tables away from the whispering two, my feet propped up on the table in front of me, for the last twenty minutes, I had been so board that I was sure that I had thoroughly inspected every inch of the gnarled, pock-marked table. Every once in a while, one of the men, would glance at me, still mumbling, I would give a mock wave and glare at said man, until they turned back around. It was hot in the pub, and I was sweating like crazy in my heavy clothes. I was just about to step out for a breath of fresh air, when I saw Gibbs and Jack stand up. Jack looking as if he had just smelled something foul. Mr. Gibbs gave me a smile.

"Welcome aboard, Miss Sparrow!" he said, extending his hand for me to shake it. I gratefully excepted it, grinning from ear to ear. I looked at Jack, but he refused to make eye contact. I didn't care! I was finally free! I would soon be sailing! Soon have just me, the ocean, some filthy pirates of course, but that didn't get me down! I would never have to see Giselle again! Never have to see "Chuck, The filthy house. . . Lindsey and Edward.

A knot formed in the pit of my stomach. I felt extremely guilty about leaving them all alone. Giselle was a lot kinder to them than she was to me, but she wasn't exactly motherly either. Edward doted on Lindsey, so I knew he wouldn't let anything happen to her, but he couldn't _Always_ watch her. He had always wanted to get out, be a rebel, break a few windows, be a KID! But to him, Lindsey had always come first. When I was living there, I had also watched Lindsey, played with her, protected her. Now it was up to Edward. I felt terrible, but I finally convinced myself that they would be all right.

I followed Gibbs and Jack to the dock where I had met my father about a half an hour previous. Looking up at the ship, I took a deep breath. I had never been next to anything as wonderful or majestic as the **Black Pearl**. My boots made a hollow thumping sound on the wood of the gangplank as I walked up it and on to the boat. The crew was getting the ship ready for sailing, tightening ropes, moving barrels, counting stock. Everyone on the ship was older than me, except for one boy.

He was over in one corner, tying a crate down. Gibbs was next to him, patting him on his back. The boy looked about my age, maybe a little older. He had a mop of messy brown hair, and light blue eyes.

"Nephew." A voice said in my ear.

I jumped, startled, and turned to see who was speaking to me.

A tall gangly man with one eye was standing directly behind me, a barrel balancing on his shoulder that looked as if it weighed more than the man.

"What?!" I asked, wondering just what this lunatic was speaking about.

The man pointed to the boy.

"That boy you was starin' at, he bein' Gibbs' nephew. Name Harrison, Harrison Gibbs." explained the pirate.

My face got hot.

"For your information, I was NOT staring at him! I was scanning the ship, and anyway, don't you have something else to do!?" I told the man, trying to keep my voice steady.

With that, I turned on my heel and walked to some corner where I gathered a rope, and began helping the crew, I thought at least I could help out. I began to get in to the rythem of the work, and found myself, humming.

"Why don't you go down below deck and let us men do the work, m'lady" said a voice. For the second time that night, I jumped.

Leaning against the rail, hair blowing in the wind, shirt buttoned halfway down so that his tanned chest showed, was Harrison Gibbs.

"Excuse me?!" I asked, still gripping the rope in my hands.

He gave a smile, showing white teeth, a strange thing for a pirate.

"I said, Why don't you go down below and let us real pirates do the work. A damsel like you can't be comfortable doing all this." Harrison replied, acting as if I needed to have everything explained to me.

So, this guy thought he was all that, thought he could treat me like a prissy little girl. I was the captains daughter! I had a right to whatever I wanted! I was not about to let myself be treated like a lower class by some _cabin boy_!

I folded my arms across my chest, locking my jaw and giving Harrison a look that could kill.

"What are you trying to say?!" I hissed.

Harrison took a step forward, Surprising me with his boldness. Startled, I took a step back, my foot getting hooked on the rope I had been tightening. I wavered, windmilling my arms to keep my balance. I was about to fall over the edge, when Harrison grabbed my arm. His muscular hand pulled me back to safety.

He gave a little laugh.

"This is what I'm saying! The milder gender should not be aloud to do work meant for men!" He said simply, putting his hands in his pocket.

Fury boiled inside me.

Before I realized what was happening, I had swung my fist, full force at Harrison's head.

There was a loud _crack_ as my knuckles made perfect contact with his nose.

Harrison's face went white. Blood was dripping, well gushing really, all over his face and down his shirt on to his chest.

"How's that you sexist pig!" I hissed, spitting on his boots before turning and walking past the frozen crew and down below deck.

I, Briar Paisley Brinker Sparrow, was a pirate, and I would not take crap from anyone.

**Yay! That took me all of. . . well I don't really know how long it took me. . . either way, right now it is time for you to review! **

**Sarah**


	6. Judgement

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed, it means a lot.**

I awoke the next morning to the ship rocking and swaying. As I opened my eyes, it took me a moment to realize where I was. On a ship. . . In the middle of nowhere. Standing up, I began walking toward my small chest of drawers, only to have my knees buckle from beneath me. There had been little wind the previous night, and no wind meant no waves. But this morning the God's must have been lashing out their fury on the sea. The boat was rocking full force.

I stood once more, only to be knocked down again, this time luckily, I was able to grab on to my bed post. Staggering, I made my way to my drawer. Barely grabbing a pair of trousers, a white cotton shirt and vest, before I fell backward with a mighty jerk, that was not caused by the wind, but by the rudder. I was going to kill whoever was driving the stupid thing.

I made my way to my bed, and began dressing, the rocking motion making it hard. Finally dressed, I made my way across the small "room" to the door, grabbing the walls for support.

By the time I got on to the deck, I was getting better at walking, but I still fell whenever the ship took a lurch. Whoever was at the wheel must be drunk, in fact that is probably true. Pirates were walking all over, same as last night. The only thing that really set us apart (other than gender, hygiene, and sense of self respect) was that they were walking perfectly balanced on the rocking deck. To my horror, there at the wheel, was Harrison Gibbs.

I stormed, well stumbled really, over to where he was standing.

"Could this thing be any. . . Jerkier!" I yelled at him, flailing my arms to keep from falling.

Harrison gave me a smug smile, before turning the wheel with extra force, causing a major hairpin turn that caused me to fall back in to a pirate.

After straightening up, I gave Harrison an expression of pure disbelief, he was unbearable.

Harrison raised his eyebrows, "Does That answer your question?" He asked with an expression that made me want to punch him again.

"Trying to reconcile yourself after you got a beating by 'm'lady'?" I asked shooting a glare at him.

Harrison looked unfazed.

"Oh, my ego is fine, but your walking could use some work." he gave the wheel another sharp spin.

I fell backwards, once again hitting a passer-buyer. This time however I got shoved back, falling into Harrison's arms.

"Well well," he said, letting the wheel turn itself (which was actually better) while he kept me from hitting anyone else. "I can see that having you on this ship is going to be a lot of work for me."

I ripped myself away from his muscular grasp.

"The only reason you keep having to catch me, is because _you_ cause the trouble in the first place!" I yelled at him.

He ignored me and continued to steer the ship.

The rest of the day was a disaster! I kept falling in to people, making them stumble, I just couldn't get the hang of the whole walking on a ship thing. The ground was just too unstable. During "breakfast" (the stuff looked more like doggie yak) I stepped on Harrison's foot (on purpose). He yelled, fell in to me, and knocked me in to Pintell, who fell in to Gibbs who knocked over the table. Food was all over, and fingers were being pointed at me.

I walked up the stairs to the deck, walking was getting a little easier for me. I guess I was getting the hang of it. Jack was busy giving some sort of orders to Harrison. Having nothing else to do, I walked over to see Harrison get told what to do for a change. Only falling once, and not hurting anyone, I was proud.

"So, what I need you to do, is get all the stock lined up in the store room, and scrub the deck. Got that?" Jack was saying when I arrived.

"yes, sir," replied Harrison, his "work face" on.

"Good man." said my Father, giving him a slap on the back. I felt a pang of jealousy in my gut. I hurt seeing this man give affection to a boy when he didn't even acknowledge his daughter. I knew I shouldn't take my frustration out on Harrison but I never was one for morals. I could see that Jack was leaving, so I stopped him by putting my hand on his shoulder.

He winced at the touch, causing another stab. I pulled my hand back.

"Uh, Jack," I started, Harrison gave me a puzzled look which I ignored. " Look at your crew."

Jack looked around, just as puzzled as Harrison.

Jack raised his eyebrow.

I continued.

"They are all so worn out and tired," I put my arm around his shoulder and used my other arm to wave at all the ragged pirates, " So why is it that you are having them work," I paused for effect, "When you have a perfectly good, young worker right here?"

Jack seemed to consider, eyeing me, then Harrison, who was giving me a look that could burn through skin. A look that I was ignoring.

"Love, you may be a pain, but you are definitely my daughter, Harrison, add to the list, mending the nets, and cleaning the sails."

I smiled, glad that Jack had given me a semi compliment.

"Now get off me." Said Jack, beginning to walk away.

"wait!" called Harrison, " calling to Jack

I eyed him, wondering what he was doing.

Jack paused, obviously annoyed that we were keeping him.

"Your daughter seems to be causing some trouble, upsetting sailors, Perhaps someone could look after her, show her the ropes?" proposed Harrison.

Jack once again, thought it over.

"Fair enough," He finally said. " Harrison, you are now in charge of Briar. Briar, you do what he says when he says end of discussion." With that he walked away, leaving me fuming.

"Harrison, you…you!" I sputtered.

Harrison held a hand over my mouth.

"That'll be Mr. Harrison to you, Briar." He said with a smug grin.

I felt like kicking him where it counts, but he would probably just punish me in some horrendous way.

So I gathered my composer, steadied my voice, and replied:

"It's Miss Sparrow"

**Hey yawl! Did ya like it? If so then review!**

**Sarah**


	7. The Middle of the Night

**Alright, in case anyone likes this story, and wants to read another story with Briar in it. . . Read: ****Pirates of the Caribbean and the Fountain of Youth**

_**It is NOT by ME!**_

**It is By **_**ZutaraHope, **_**And is the Bomb! Briar isn't the main Character, but she IS in it. You will love it! I promise.**

**Anyway, on with the chapter!**

I wiped my brow with my damp sleeve, knowing it was pointless. The old sweat would just be replaced anew. My white shirt clung to my back and stomach, the puffed sleeves suffocating my arms. The air was heavy and thick, making every breath I took taunt my lungs for more. My bandanna was smothering my head, but I didn't take it off, knowing that the hot sun would burn my tender scalp. My blond curls were plastered to my cheeks.

This is the picture of Harrison's torture.

The rope that I was to be re weaving where it was frayed, hung loosely over the edge of the deck. I grabbed on to it and began twisting the loose fibers. A fresh wave of exhaustion swept over me, making me dizzy and threatening to cause me too pass out.

I had been working under His Majesty Harrison for a week now. Every day was the same. Get up, get dressed, eat meager food that resembled doggie yak, start working, work all day, eat more yak, go to bed.

To day was by far the hottest and muggiest yet. I stopped weaving and let the rope drop. I leaned against the rail for support. I took a deep breath, allowing my self to relax for less than a second.

Suddenly there was a sharp pain in the middle of my back.

"Sparrow!" I heard Harrison's voice from behind me. I turned around, too exhausted to be angry.

He was holding the rope that I was darning a moment before. I suppose that's what the pain had been.

" I am responsible for you. I was put in charge of your progress on this vessel. You were so eager to do men's work on your fist day." he gave me a smug grin, "What happened to that attitude?"

I said nothing, just snatched the rope from his hands, and worked to keep consciousness. I would show him.

XxX

The hammock in the bottom of the ship had never looked so inviting. When I had first been on the ship, I had had quarters of my own. They were nothing special, A bed, night-stand, chest-of-drawers. . . But after the Dictator Harrison took over my pathetic life, I had been degraded to a crews sleeping position. Obviously, Harrison thought that if I was to work as the crew, I would sleep as them too. I collapsed in to the net bed. My eyes closing immediately. I was just drifting to sleep, trying to savor what sleep I was given, when all of a sudden my world flipped and I found myself sprawled on the floor, a sharp pain in my knees, neck, and elbows. I struggled to free myself from the single blanket I had been awarded, planning to kill the person who had stolen my single scrap of peace in the whole bloody day.

I finally tossed the threadbare cloth aside and looked in front of me. Less than an inch from my nose, was a pair of leather boots. My eyes traveled up the boots, past the brown trousers, up the half buttoned shirt, past the bare tanned chest, and in to the face of none other, than. . . Harrison.

I glared at him best I could through my tired eyes.

"What, the bloody Hell do you want with me at this hour!" I yelled at him. He looked surprised, I may not have been one for morals, but I never used coarse talk.

I stood, wobbly from over-exhaustion, and lack of sleep and food. Harrison looked me over, and I was suddenly aware that I was very exposed. I was wearing one of Jacks old shirts that fell about two inches above my knees, The sleeves were too long and covered my fingers. I had tied a piece of twine around the waist so that the tail of the shirt wouldn't come up during the night. Even so, I had never been so bare in front of any man in my whole life. I felt so…so… Exposed! I _felt_ like my _mother_! I must have been blushing, because even in the dim light, I could see Harrison smiling, or maybe he was smiling because I _was_ exposed. Either way, the smile left when I gave him a guttural snarl. His handsome features returned to their previous stern expression.

"Miss Sparrow," he began, pacing around me.

_probably to get a better look at my bare legs!_ I thought, crossing my arms.

"What was the last thing I _commanded_ you to do?" he asked, putting emphasis on commanded, as if it would make him seem more worthy of my praise.

I groaned, Had he pulled me out of my hammock just to play a stupid memory game!?

"To scrub the stock room floor, _your majesty." _I spat the last words.

He took no notice and continued.

"And did you do it?" he continued pacing.

"This is ridiculous!" I cried, Yes I did it!"

Harrison gave a little smile.

"Your work was not to my standards, thus, you will have to re-do it."

My jaw dropped. After working me like a dog all day, he was going to torment me when I was to be sleeping too?

I raised my arm to punch him again, but he simply grabbed my wrist, and gave a smile.

"Harsh actions will be punished."

I yanked my arm away, and glared at him.

He was un-fazed. I bent down to retrieve a pair of trousers from the gunny-sack hanging from my bed.

Harrison stopped me, grabbing my shoulder.

"You will do the work in the clothes you currently are wearing." he said, a solemn facial expression.

I gaped open mouthed at him. So he was going to exhaust me almost to the point of passing out, then exhaust me some more, and get a show of it!?

I was going to protest, but he just pointed down the hall to the stock room. I growled at him before turning and stomping down the hall, kicking every barrel and crate on my way by, only hurting my feet. Once in the store room, I grabbed a bucket and filled with water from a barrel in the corner, before getting on my hands and knees and beginning to scrub with an old brush. The coarse wood scraped and burned my bare knees, but I didn't complain, knowing that Harrison (who was leaning on the door frame) would only get satisfaction.

For about two hours, I worked, scrubbing every square inch to perfection. . . Well as close to perfection that the **Black Pearl **can get. Finally I stood, shaking from exhaustion. My knees were bleeding profusely, droplets of blood dripping on to my feet and the clean floor.

I looked at Harrison, knowing my knees were about to buckle if I didn't get to sleep.

Harrison's crystal blue eyes dropped to the floor, widening with something that was compassion when he saw my bloody knees, but then furrowing when he saw the blood on the floor.

He uttered only one cruel word.

"Again."

All the anger that had been boiling in my body for the past week came exploding out in one moment. For the time being, my fatigue was forgotten.

"_**What the Hell do I have to do to get you off my back**_!" I screamed, stepping closer. "_**I do everything you ask! But nothing is good enough**_! _**What Have I done to make me hate you! What?! Are you holding a grudge just because I made you look like a fool in front of your little pirate friends?!"**_ I was screaming enough to wake the ship, which I was doing. I could hear men getting up and groaning about the noise.

Harrison took a step toward me.

"Stand down sailor! I am in command!"

This did nothing to calm my temper.

**"I DON'T CARE IF YOU ARE EMPEROR OF THE FREE WORLD! I WILL NOT BE CONTROLED BY SOME. . SOME. . . SEXIST, DICTATING, PIRATE WANNABE!"** I was going full force, jabbing Harrison in the chest with my finger.

"Shut-up!" yelled Harrison, making an attempt to calm me. "You are going to wake the entire ship!"

I ignored him, continuing to rant and rave.

**"That's what you really want, isn't it!? You want to be 'accepted' by your pirate henchmen!" **I screamed.

"What does it take to shut you up!" He cried making one last try to get me to be quiet.

Before I could respond, Harrison had grabbed my upper arms and pulled me to him. Pressing his lips on mine in a single movement.

I had never gotten kissed in my life. Well not a romantic kiss. Lindsey had given me kisses, and Edward when he was younger. But never nothing like this. I felt something in my stomach. It felt as if my insides had done a back flip. It was scary. But The most scary part was, It wasn't un-enjoyable, I didn't pull away.

Finally I came to my senses and ripped myself out of his trance. I was breathing heavily and Harrison was looking surprised, as if the kiss had been something he hadn't expected.

Now I was afraid more than ever. I ran past Harrison and in to the hall. Past the confused pirates who had been wondering what the commotion was and in to the brig. I allowed myself to crumble in to a heap on the floor. I sat, my knees pulled to my chest in the space between to crates.

I was terrified. Terrified of love, of intimacy. The only Man Woman relationship I had ever seen was one night stands between my mother and some stranger. I guess I had always associated love with betrayal, with loss, with abandonment. I had never been part of a relationship, and the thought scared me.

I tried to calm myself, telling myself that it was only a kiss. But I had felt _Something_ and I think Harrison did too.

All the days events had built up leaving my physically and emotionally distraught. I curled up in a ball, and for the first time in years. . . I let myself cry.

**Not too bad, eh? Well if you liked it, then review, eh? Ok. . .eh?**


	8. Stupid Emotions

**Before I start the next chapter, I would like to thank all my reviewers! I love you guys so much! And if you have any in put about the story, and thing that you want to happen, review and tell me! I might just use it! Thank you again! Oh, and by the way, I am trying to get to 40 reviews, so the 40****th**** reviewer will receive a thank you e-card if they give me their e-mail!**

I guess that my head was lolling with the ship whilst I was asleep, because in the middle of the night I was woken up with a goose-egg on my left temple. I sat up and rubbed my forehead, figuring that that was the price to pay for falling asleep on a moving ship in-between two barrels.

Slowly, every muscle in my body aching, I stood. There was a major crick in my neck, that sent an excruciatingly painful shock down my neck every time I moved. I felt like I'd been run over by a money carrier. I felt like I was on a hangover. A feeling that I had only ever experienced once when Giselle had had an extremely eventful night. I had found a little too much comfort at the bottom of an empty bottle and woefully regretted it the next morning. My eyes were swollen and puffy. I had forgotten what it was like to cry, and decided that it sucked to leak from the face. I was exhausted and my large red eyes were making it difficult to see, causing me to run in to walls and un-identifiable objects every other step. I was too exhausted to care.

The complete ship was quiet, making me wonder if I was the only one up. Probably, except for Jack. What was it about him that made me have so much trouble calling him Father. I hadn't realized till now how much I wanted to say that word. When I was younger, I used to think that having my father at home would change everything. I was always holding out on him. Hoping that the man that Giselle hated so would come through the door at any second and take me away, to the sea. Since meeting Jack, all thoughts of a knight in shining amour had vanished. There is no such thing as Happy Endings. Happily ever After is what you tell Lindsey when she is crying because her mom is in the next room with yet another "Chuck". Happily Ever After is what you tell the beggar boy on the street who is slowly starving to death. Their just words. Giselle will still be a tramp and the beggar boy will still die. Jack is not the heroic father I had always dreamed about. But why was it so hard to call him father. I mean that _is_ what he is. I guess it's because he hadn't been in my life, ever. He hadn't tried. Not that I blame him. But he left us, left me! Once again, love is betrayal.

My hammock had never looked so welcoming. It was hard to believe that less than six hours ago, I was being thrown like a rag from that very place. I looked around me at all the sleeping men. They had it easy. Sure, they were pirates, sure the government wanted them dead, but at least they had something to base their life on. They knew what was what. I'm just not sure anymore.

My eyes rested on Harrison. I had never ever in my life wanted to hurt anyone as much as I did then. It was almost scary. I felt an anger that boiled inside me. I gritted my teeth as I tried to keep from screaming. I picked up my boot from the floor and walked over to where Harrison was sleeping.

He looked gorgeous in his sleep. His brown hair framing his hair in a beautiful halo. He looked so peaceful, so free. His eyes were closed, causing him full long eyelashes to curl in a beautiful arch. I raised the boot, about to give his gorgeous tanned face a little purple. But then I looked at him again. He moved in his sleep, his arm sliding off his chest and draping over the edge of his hammock. I slowly lowered the boot. I couldn't do it. At least not while he was asleep. Slowly, my hand trembling, I reached out and picked up him hand. It was warm and soft. A shiver ran up my spine. I slowly carefully, placed his hand back on his bronzed chest. My fingers lingered on his muscular skin for only a second more before I backed away and back to my hammock.

I crawled back in to it, still holding the boot. I looked at it, asking myself why I hadn't beat Harrison's brains out there and then. He deserved it. But I knew the answer. I was falling in love with Harrison Gibbs. The thought made me want to cry, but I didn't. My eyes would already be puffy. I didn't want any of the pirates to think I was a prissy emotional girl.

I dropped the boot, dismissing the thought of love. I would never ever love anyone. As I drifted off to sleep, I had only one thought. And that was, I was going to die an old woman, free of men.

XxX

For the first time in I think a week, I was rudely awakened with Harrison's boot in my back. In fact, when I awoke, I could hear the crew on the deck. Which meant breakfast was already over, making it about eleven. I ran my fingers lightly over my eyes. They were definitely swollen. I stood up, groggily stretching. Well, I figured, If Harrison was releasing me from my line of work, In was going to re-claim my quarters. I was sick of sharing my place of sleeping with dirty gross pirates. . .and Harrison. I gathered up what little I had and carried it to my old room. After re-unpacking, I changed into some semi- clean clothes. I ran as quickly as I could, I ran to the dreaded store room, shuddering as I remembered the last nights events. But I also felt a flutter of something I hadn't ever felt before in my gut. An emotion. Love? No.

I grabbed a wooden tub, and half carried, half drug it to my room. Then I ran to the stair leading to the deck, dreading being near Harrison, but anticipating seeing him at work too. I paused at the stair, know in that I was being ridicules, I was acting like a child with a juvenile crush.

Finally I leapt up the stairs two at a time, getting it over a soon as possible. I looked around for Jack, blushing when my eyes rested on Harrison instead. My "father" was at the wheel, probably pretending to be working. I walked purposefully and boldly to him. Running head on in to anyone who didn't get out of the way.

Jack must have seen me coming because he automatically turned and left Cotton to the wheel. I faltered and felt my throat stop. Did he really hate me that badly? I told myself that It didn't matter. He didn't care about me. He left me as a child in the middle of Touruga. If I died, he wouldn't care, no that was a lie. If I died, he would hand around a couple of rounds to all his men and throw a party.

I re-gained my composure. I don't know what the sea was doing to me. I hadn't been this emotional in all my life. I continued walking, clapping a hand on his shoulder and ignoring the obvious shudder at my touch.

Jack turned, obviously understanding that I wasn't going to let him off the hook.

"What do you want?" he asked, his voice expressing his obvious hatred. I swallowed the lump in my throat and began.

"I have found my self in need of water and soap." I said, fighting to keep my voice steady.

Jack raised an eyebrow. "For what?"

I rolled my eyes.

"Oh, I don't know, I just thought that I'd have a little fun with it, you know since there are no toys here. What do you think you moron!?"

Jack harrumphed before turning and marching away.

I was going to grab his shoulder again but he grabbed my hand before it touched him.

He gave it a look before dropping it like a dirty cloth.

"There is soap in the store room and Water in the barrel in the corner." he looked like he was going to leave then, but he opened his mouth once more. H wagged his finger and gave me a look as if he were trying to put his finger on something. I felt very bad for his poor brain cells.

"Din't I tell someone to look after you, keep you out of me hair" he made an odd gesture.

"Dear captain,, I doubt that there is much that isn't in that mess that you call hair." I waved my hand dismissively.

Jack ignored the comment, turning instead to his crew.

"Gibbs!" he called.

"Yes Captain?" came two voices, one of which caused my heart to race.

"No no!" Jack waved his hand, "Not the fat one!"

Harrison stepped forward.

"Din' in I tell you to look after that?" he jutted his thumb at me.

Harrison blushed.

"Captain if I may, you told me to show her the ways of a ship, I have done that. I believe that she will not upset the sailors." he said, his head lowered.

So he was nervous around me too? Well then we probably wouldn't have a problem with bumping in to each other.

"Jack arched his eyebrows. "She's bugg'in me."

I took the opportunity to exit, grabbing a bucket of water before running down the stairs, spilling most of the water.

Once in my room, I poured the water in to the tub. I stuck my finger in to the water, surprised that it was warm. Well I guess that it was on a ship in the middle of the Caribbean.

I un-buttoned my shirt and slipped out of it, leaving only my thin under shirt. Leaning back, I dipped my head in to the water, loving the feeling of getting clean. After washing my hair to the best of my ability with the soap from the store room, I rung it out over the tub. Brushing it before proceeding to wash my clothes.

Once done, I lay on my bed, fanning my wet hair over my pillow so it wouldn't get frizzy before I put in my bandanna. I Thought about everything. As much as I hated to admit it, one thing was true.

I was in love with Harrison Gibbs

**Ooooooooo yay! True feelings at last. I love all reviewers, so if you want to be loved, review!**

**Sarah!**


	9. Regection

**Thank you to every one who reviewed. I really mean it when I say that I love you guys. Chapter 9 commin' up!**

_Three weeks later. . ._

Three weeks. For three weeks Harrison and I have avoided each other. Three dang weeks. Every time we saw each other, we bowed our heads and avoided each others gaze. I blushed every time I saw him and stuttered whenever I was forced to communicate with him. I don't know what I'm so afraid of! Oh yeah! Maybe the small chance that he might not feel the same way and that he will totally take my heart and rip it in to teeny tiny shreds just like he did to my bloody blouse when I called him a moron for making me scrub the deck twice.

I'm just too afraid of rejection. Too afraid of love. If I walked in to a room, and Harrison was there already, I would turn on my heel and march out. Talk about pathetic.

On this particular morning, I was in my room, folding and putting away my freshly clean clothes. I was, to my dismay, wearing a dress. I hate dresses. This one was the only one that I had brought on the Pearl. A pale blue one with white trim. Nothing fancy. Just a simple design But I had realized that since I had fallen for Harrison, I cared just a little more about what I looked like. I had even taken my bandanna out of my hair for the first time in over a month and pulled my hair up in as fancy of a do as can be done while on a pirate ship.

I inspected the rip in my white cotton shirt when I heard a slight knock on my door. I muttered a 'come in' not really paying attention. I didn't look up when the wooden door opened and the person walked in. When said person cleared their throat, I was startled. I whipped my head up, pulling something in my neck.

When I regained my composure, I looked up to face the intruder. All the breath left my chest when I saw who was standing in my door. Hat held in his hands. Nervous expression on his face, was Harrison Gibbs.

I felt like I was choking. I couldn't breathe. What was _he_ doing. He had released me from my position under him. He hadn't spoken to me in weeks!

Harrison looked equally as nervous. There was an awkward silence for about a minute. The two of us were just standing there, I felt like an idiot. Finally I found my tongue.

"Do you have something you wish to speak with me about?" I asked, folding my hands over my chest, which was, at this point, swing dancing with my spleen.

I tried to have a stern look on my face, but it was hard. Harrison looked so scared, so forlorn. Kind of like a lost puppy of sorts.

"Well, uh… I, I-I- I would like to apologize." he said, blurting out the last phrase and breathing heavily as if he had been holding his breath for an obscenely long amount of time.

For a moment I was shocked. In the whole week that I had been under Harrison's rule, I had never once heard him apologize. Not to anyone. Even after I had been released from my "contract" not once had I heard the words "I'm Sorry" escape his lips. Why wouldn't I be surprised. But then I felt something else. A feeling I had only ever felt when I was near Harrison, when my hand accidentally brushed up against his. A tingly rush that runs up your spine and spreads all over your body. The kind of feeling that made me want to look nice in the morning. And the feeling that was drowning me as Harrison and I locked eyes for the first time in weeks.

I took a deep breath to steady myself, but Harrison continued.

"My actions in the er, store room were rash. I came to beg your forgiveness. I never meant to hurt you, It's jus that, well," He stopped, fiddling with his hat, trying to buy time. I wanted so badly to hear him say that he loved me, so badly wanted him to sweep me off my feet and allow me to kiss his brow. But I was also scared. If he felt a rush up his spine when I touched him. And if he also Felt light-headed when I spoke to him, Then that meant that I had myself in the middle of a relationship. As I've said before, my parents are not exactly the perfect examples for the ideal perfect relationship. I didn't want to end up like my mother. That was my worst fear. Having one relationship would lead to more. _Nothing good lasts forever_, famous words spoken to a five year old Briar by a drunken mother. Ever since I had been able to walk, I had been exploring the streets of Tortuga. And in Tortuga no one even knows the meaning of the word, relationship, or faithful. I didn't want to end up like that. That is not what I want my life to be. I wanted to make more of myself. I was independent. A loner. I don't need anyone else. But then why do I feel the happiest when Harrison looks at me. I can't explain my feelings, but I do know that I will never be in love, ever.

I gathered my composure and broke up the cha-cha between my spleen and heart before turning to Harrison.

"Yes? You were saying?" my face was stern. I could tell that Harrison was really struggling with what he wanted to tell me. Finally he opened his mouth.

"Well, You see, It's. . . It's just that, well," He ran a hand along the back of his head. A bead of sweat dropped from his brow, seemingly in slow motion before hitting the wood floor and exploding into a million little droplet's.

Harrison looked up. Our eyes locking.

"I've fallen in love with you, Briar."

I momentarily felt as if my corset had been tightened to it's extent before I gathered some words in my messed up mind.

"Mr. Gibbs, Love is a stupid myth. I feel that your feelings and otherwise thoughts of me should be disposed of as soon as possible. I have no feelings for you other than an acquaintance on this ship, which will soon also be dis-continued as I am planning to leave permanently when we make dock next week in Tortuga. I have found that life on a ship is not much better than my old life. I must get back to my family, who need me much more than the inhabitants of this vessel."

Harrison looked like he had been stabbed. And I might of well have done just that. I had taken his feelings that he had confided in me and ripped them to shreds. I had done to him exactly what I had feared all my life. He looked choked for words.

"If you will kindly leave, I must get back to my work." I said, using every ounce of energy to keep from crying and turning at once to my clothes.

Harrison just stood there. Stone still. Clutching his hat and mouth open. His eyes had a watery glint to them. Finally he just gave a little bow and turned, leaving me all alone. The second he was gone, I realized what he had done for me. Put it all on the line, just to tell me what he felt. I was a fool, a wretched fool. I collapsed in a sobbing heap on my clothes and just lay there, crying and shaking.

That night I didn't eat. Nor the next day. I just sat on my bed, my eyes puffy and My heart empty. No one came to check on me. No one cared. No one but Harrison. And I had ruined him.

Finally on the third day, I dared to venture from my room, only traveling to the store room to get some bread and water. I was appalled when I saw my reflection. I was pale and ghostly, with bright red eyes and lips. I had lost weight, only a bit, and my hair was gnarled and ratted. I grabbed a potato from a sack in the corner and ran to my quarters. The first thing I did when I got in to my room was clean myself up. I washed my face, changed my outfit, and cut two thick slices from the middle of the potato. I laid on my bed, laying the slices on my swollen eyes to ease the redness and puffy looks. It was an old trick I had learned from herb woman in Tortuga. A few minutes with those and my eyes would be fine. Later, I brushed my hair, tying in my bandanna before walking to the door. I needed to talk to Harrison. I _did_ love him. It took me two days to overcome my fears, but finally I understood. I had never been afraid of anything, this was just another adventure. Just one of another sort.

I leapt up the steps two at a time, suddenly exited. All thoughts of fear were gone. When I stepped on to the deck, the wind was cool. The clouds above were dark. I knew that Caribbean storms could be dangerous. The deck was total chaos, everyone was trying to do everything they possibly could in a small confined space.

I found Harrison immediately. He was the only one who didn't look like a filthy pig. I walked briskly over to him. He was securing barrels to the deck with thick rope.

"Harrison, I need to speak to you." I said, trying to keep from jumping in to his arms.

Harrison didn't even look up.

"Miss Sparrow, I am busy." he said, not even tuning.

I tried to keep from feeling hurt by remembering that I had been a total jerk to him.

"Harrison listen-"

He cut me off.

"Miss Sparrow, I feel that as our relationship reaches only as far as acquaintance, that it is neither proper for you to call me Harrison, nor to speak to me while I am working. If you will kindly leave, I have work to do." he was finally looking at me. But his eyes were cold and emotionless.

I felt as he must have felt. Abandoned and alone, heartbroken. Only I wasn't giving up.

"Harrison, I confused my feelings! I-"

"Miss Sparrow! I think you made your feelings quite clear the other night."

He turned back to his work, showing me that the conversation was over.

Slowly, feeling as if my heart had been wrenched open, I made my way back down the stairs. I am so stupid. How could I think that he would listen to me when I had torn him apart just because I was scared.

As the storm raged outside, a different storm raged inside me. One of sorrow and loss.

**Issues Issues Issues! As you may have seen, I got my 40 reviews! Yay! Now I would like to thank no write only reed for being the 40****th**** reviewer and. . . Challenge you for fifty reviews! I cannot do it by myself you guys! Only you have the power to review! Ok, maybe I could review my own story, but that would be pretty pathetic!**

**Sarah**


	10. The Storm

**Yay! I have fifty reviews! And by the way, you know how I said I was going to send an e-card to the person who was the 5oth reviewer, well the 50****th**** reviewer was an anonymous, so I would like to thank, Aqualoco for being the 50****th**** reviewer! Yet another e-card will go out to the 60****th**** reviewer, so please, I want this more than anything!**

The wind and rain had been blowing non-stop for over three days. Much to my dis-may, the weather conditions had made it impossible to move on-ward in our journey. The ship had stayed in the same spot, waves and rain mingling in to one salty wetness that seemed to forever haunt me. All I wanted to do was get off that bloody ship!

I had tried twice more to apologize to Harrison, but each time he just coldly dismissed me before I had even spoken. Now I was going to give up. Sure I felt ashamed, but I had screwed things up and now I couldn't fix them. Maybe this was what they call 'learning from your mistakes'.

Every single piece of clothing I owned, or at least the things I had brought with me, was absolutely soaked. I had tried washing them, and hanging them on a piece of twine spanning from one side of my room to the other to dry, but everything on this bloody ship was wet. Drips falling from the ceiling, cracks in the walls letting in a humid mist, all the water pooling on the floor on my room and making soft splashing noises whenever I walked through it. This whole storm was driving me crazy! My hair was wet all the time. Damp ringlets pressed up against my face. My fingertips were eternally pruned and my boots full of water. But that wasn't the worst part. There was also the fear. The fear that at any second we were going to flip over and die. The fear of drowning. With every groan of the old ship, or extreme tilt, my heart began to race and I had to re-assure myself that everything was ok.

I, Briar Paisley Brinker Sparrow, Was a miserable wreak.

_**xXx**_

I mounted the final step of the stairwell that led above deck, bracing myself for the torrents of rain I was about to encounter. The deck looked just as it had the last few days. Men were running in absolute chaos, using all of their strength to keep the boat braced against the storm. All of the crews shirts were pressed to their skin with the wetness. The entirety of the world was just one big scene of water. The sky was all dark grey clouds, speckled with the pouring rain and looking like a dirty wall.

For some reason, the whole scene was very re-assuring to me. Seeing every one put their life on the line and use what little strength for the good of everyone. Teamwork. Were I come from teamwork was a foreign concept. The closest thing anyone got to teamwork was two people ganging up on some one to mug or rape them. Right here in front of me, everyone was helping everyone. Working together for the good of a whole, not for someone elses misfortune. Even though the pirates were exhausted, they all did their part in the work. It was the most noble thing I had ever seen in all fifteen years of my life. Sure the people were dirty, thieving, cheating pirates, but still.

I spotted Harrison about five feet away. He was having extreme trouble keeping the rope from the mast from flying off in to the storm and throwing us all to our death.

His ever open shirt was billowing in the fierce wind, looking like small sails. He was absolutely soaked, causing the white shirt to become an almost translucent white, showing his rippling muscles. Her chestnut hair was sopping wet and plastered to his bronzed face. His hands were raw and red with cuts and rope burns. Whether it was rain, seawater or sweat I don't know, but liquid was dripping profusely down his face.

Just looking at him made my insides begin to waltz. I didn't realize that I was holding my breath until a dangerously close blast of lightening broke my trance.

I wanted so badly to walk over to him, take his hands in mine, and tell him how I felt, Tell him I was sorry, tell him I loved him. I could never do this for two reasons.

1: this would mean he would have to leg go of the rope, which would also loose the sails which would send us all careening to a watery death and 2 : he had made it quite clear that he pretty much hated me.

I had been so stupid. So thoughtless. If we had switched places and I was the one who's heart had been broken, I probably would hate Harrison with a passion. Maybe I should just back of. . . NO no no! Harrison had told me how he felt. Told me that he loved me. Somewhere deep down he still felt that way. Even if his love was buried by layers and layers of hate.

Still, I had to give it a try.

Slowly, my heart pounding in my chest I took a small step through the pandemonium. My boots made a soft thump on the water swollen wood. My stupid hat was doing little to keep the rain from pelting my face. I faltered in my step.

Why was it so hard to talk to him!?

Other than the fact that I had totally ripped him to shreds and he hated me and had told me to back off twice, we were good, right?

Finally I took a deep breath and walked purposefully, my head held high, toward the man of my dreams.

I stopped short about a yard away. He didn't see me, as he was using all of his gorgeous strength and attention on keeping the mast in the air.

I saw the rope slip and a large raw patch appear on his palm. All the skin was ripped away and he began to bleed. I saw Harrison's face contort in to one of extreme agony and pain. My soul ached for him.

I rushed forward, grabbing the rope and beginning to help pull. It was a long and grueling process and I was surprised that Harrison was able to hang in there for so long. Finally we got the rope over to the peg where it had been previously fastened. Harrison held on to the rope whilst I tied it firmly to the peg. After Harrison had strengthened my knot, we both straightened up.

Harrison gave me a glare that hurt even tough old Briar.

"What do you want?" he snarled at me. His eyes were cold, like slabs of stone and his face showed no expression. All traces of the loving Harrison that had found me in my quarters was gone.

I place one hand on my waist.

"Oh, really! No need to thank me it was nothing!"

His face still held about as much emotion as a broom.

"Cut the sarcasm Briar! What do you want!?" said Harrison in a tone between a yell and a normal voice.

"I want to know why you refuse to speak to me!" I screamed, losing my temper.

"I'm talking to you right now!" said Harrison, now fully yelling.

By now, much to my chagrin, we had, even over the noise of the storm, captured the attention of the entire crew.

Harrison and I both fell silent, there was a long awkward moment in which neither of us would look each other in the eye. Finally I spoke.

"You really better get that cleaned up," I motioned to his hand which looked like it was causing him extreme pain.

Harrison looked hesitant.

I rolled my eyes.

"Harrison, feel free to hate me, but come on! Grow up! Are you going to let your hand get infected just so you can continue ignoring me?"

Harrison thought for a while before muttering an "Alright".

I led the way below deck, grinning in side. Maybe if I could get Harrison alone, he would listed better, maybe not.

Either way, it was worth a shot.

I led the way to Jacks office, opening the door in a flourish for Harrison.

I moved quickly over to Jacks dresser, pulling out the cleanest shirt I could find.

Holding it up to the dim light, I looked for a fray or small tear in the seam. This was not hard to do.

With a magnificent sound the shirt totally ripped in two. I ripped it again, tearing a large strip out of the middle before placing the mauled shirt back in the drawer for Daddy Dearest to find later.

I turned to an open mouthed, wide eyed Harrison.

I smiled a bit.

"Jack will get over it. Anyway, I doubt he's changed his clothes in years"

My stomach did a back flip when the faintest trace of a smile flitted over Harrison's face. The smile was quickly replaced with its former grim expression, giving me a stab in my gut.

I sat down in one of the chairs leaning up against the wall, motioning for Harrison to do the same.

I grabbed musty glass bottle of water and a rag and began washing the dirt away from Harrison's wound I felt a stab in my stomach each time he flinched in pain.

Finally the cut was clean, leaving only for me to bandage it.

I took his hand in mine. It was rough and calloused. Taking the rag, I began wrapping it slowly around and around until there was only a little left. I tied the remaining cloth in a knot.

Even after I had finished, neither I or Harrison pulled away. We just sat there, our gazes locked, his hand cupped in mine.

I was melting in his gaze. Our eyes were locked, mine a sea green and his a vibrant electric blue.

"Harrison, you really have to believe me," I finally said in a whisper, "I never meant to hurt you! I was scared. I have never felt the way I do when I'm around you and well, I don't know! Really! I would have never done it if. . ."

I fell silent. I knew what I wanted to say but I couldn't.

Finally I looked up. No longer was Harrison looking at me with his cold eyes. These were eyes of feeling, of love.

"I love you Harrison, I really do." I said in a choked whisper.

I think both of us were shocked, even though we both knew it was true, I had never ever said those three words to anyone. Never.

Love and Briar just did not get along.

I guess my apology worked because a smile was playing on the edge of Harrison's lips.

He leaned forward. I followed suit, closing my eyes. I could feel his warm breath on my face. A mix of salt and dirt. I loved it! There was a warm pressure on my lips all at once. A shock ran through my spine. Harrison's hand was still cupped in mine. I lifted my hand away and placed it on the back of Harrison's wet head, trailing my fingers through his hair.

Suddenly the door opened and Harrison an I pulled apart looking up to see a very startled Gibbs standing in the doorway. I was blushing and I think Harrison was too.

Gibbs looked very embarrassed and quickly left the scene.

Harrison laughed, pulling me in to another kiss.

Sure we were both soaked, and yes we were both exhausted, and there was that small detail of the storm that was threatening to kill us, but all my confusion was gone. I loved Harrison.

Yeah, there would probably be issues, but for the time being, I just let myself be lost in the moment.

**Yay! I just love Harrison soo much! He is soooooooooooooo hawt!**

**Love always!**

**Sarah**


	11. Trapped

**Yay! I'm updating! I was getting boerd with all the un-update-ness. **

**Remember, Tacos make wonderful pets.**

The moment I woke up, even before I opened my eyes, I knew that something was different. Not necessarily a bad thing, but different. I opened one eye warily, leaving the other still squeezed tightly shut.

Taking a look around, I could see nothing out of the ordinary. My room appeared to be swaying, rocking in the Caribbean waves. Sunlight streamed through my single round window, projecting a oval of light on my quilt. With my one eye I looked through the window at the clear blue sky. Perfected further by the fluffy white clouds floating along in a slight breeze

I told myself that the strange feeling was nonsense as I snuggled back down in to my bed and closed my eyes.

Suddenly my eyes flew open. I jumped out of bed and stood on the mangled bed-clothes to peer out the window. What I saw made me the happiest girl on earth.

The sky was a clear crystal blue, all traces of the storm were gone. Gulls circled the air, celebrating the much welcome sun.

I wasted not a second more. In a quick flourish I jumped off my bed and dove for the dresser. Reaching in side I pulled off my night gown and shoved my legs in to some trousers. I pulled on a white shirt, reaching for my boots at the speed of light. In only about two minutes I was out the door, my bandanna in my freshly groomed hair and my spirits high. I dashed down the hallway, almost missing the stairs. I tried my best to run up the bloody steps, falling many times. Finally I was there, standing in the sunlight.

I tipped my head back, allowing the sweet sun to fall over my face. I felt like screaming, or twirling, but then I remembered I was a pirate, among pirates, who would most likely throw me overboard if I so much as giggled.

Instead I satisfied myself with a sigh of pleasure, the first time I'd sighed in a while.

"Enjoying the warm weather?" came a casual voice from beside me.

I turned to see Harrison grinning down at me from his height advantage. Slung over his arm was a great length of rope, rolled in to a large loop.

I grinned.

"The sun sure is welcoming after four days of Hell." I replied.

Harrison smirked, "Hell because of the storm, or because I was avoiding you?"

I raised my eyebrows, placing a hand on my waist.

"Don't you have work to do?"

Harrison just grinned before turning and walking to who knows where.

I continued walking along the deck, making my way to the hull. As I passed the members of the crew I noticed that their spirits were most definitely in a better condition. Everyone just looked so much happier. It was like we were puppets, our emotions controlled by Mother Nature. I stood at the front of the Pearl, feeling the wind blow my hair back and the sun beat down, probably burning my skin. I took a deep breath of the salty sea air, holding it in my lungs for a while before letting it out slowly. I let my fingers run slowly over the rough wood of the rail, not caring in the least that tiny splinters were embedding themselves deeply in to the flesh of my palm. I had never felt more free, more alive. My biggest dream had come true, well not my biggest, my biggest dream was pushing a drunken Giselle down a flight of stairs, but hey, this wasn't at all bad.

I jumped a foot when all of a sudden a pair of muscular arms snaked themselves around my waist. All thoughts of Giselle falling to her fate were dissolved when Harrison pulled me closer to his bare chest, his breath tickling my ear.

"Don't you have work to do?" I mumbled in a voice barley above a whisper.

XxX

I looked at the closely approaching land. Tortuga was just ahead, the lights in the houses and shops making it look like a million candles on a lake. Far away it looked beautiful. How funny. I was exited to be docking , we had had to make an emergency stop here due to lack of provisions, but I was also dreading seeing the city. I had hoped never to see the Hell-Hole ever again. It was just a bunch of my childhood nightmares bundled up in to one city of grief. Why would I ever want to return to a place where there was such crime, such filth. A place with Drinking, Fighting, Giselle. . .and my siblings. I had betrayed them, left them to fend for themselves just as Giselle had done to me. The thought of poor Lindsey, walking through the streets among drunks and tramps infuriated and saddened me. I slammed my fist down on to the rail, ashamed when I felt tears spring to my eyes, and even more ashamed when I realized that the tears had nothing to do with my throbbing fist.

Harrison was beside me in a second. It was amazing how that boy managed to be wherever I needed him.

He looked at me, analyzing my face, his brow creased with worry. "Briar? What's wrong?"

I looked at him, knowing that he would do whatever it took to make me happy, and in an instant, I knew what I had to do.

"Harrison," I said grabbing his hand, "I need your help."

And with that, I pulled a very confused Harrison Gibbs below deck.

XxX

"You want to what!"

Harrison was sitting on my bed, trying to understand my psychopathic plan. Poor Poor Boy.

I looked at him, my brow furrowed, wondering how many times I was going to have to go through this. Hey, third time's the charm.

I took a deep breath before continuing.

"I want you to stay with the crew once we get in Tortuga, get them all nice and drunk, make them think up is down. I on the other hand need to slip away, check on my siblings, throw some snide remarks at Giselle and get back here before Jack and the others leave." I said all in one breath, "Will you help me?"

Harrison no longer looked confused, just amused.

"You are one strange lass."

"Was that a 'yes, you are one strange lass' or a 'no you are one strange lass'?" I asked biting my lip.

Harrison shook his head.

"That was a 'these are the times when I wonder if you are sane, you are on strange lass' but yes, I will help you." Harrison still looked worried.

"Relax," I told him. "I think I'm old enough to walk around Tortuga alone."

Harrison comprehended this before nodding in agreement.

I grinned extending my hand for Harisson to shake. Harisson stood and took my hand, but instead of shaking it he pulled me to himself, tilting his head ever so slightly to press his lips against mine.

XxX

I peeked out from behind the barrel I was using as a cover. I wasn't quite sure why I was hiding. It's not like anyone cared if I left. I guess it was mostly for fun. I made sure that all the crew was in the pub before turning and sprinting as fast as I could through the twisting and winding streets of Tortuga. I stopped only when a large cart threatened to flatted me if I moved another inch.

Finally I was in the ally where I hoped my mother still lived. I decided to go in the back way, not wanting to meet up with Giselle.

I looked through one of the many cracks in the door at the room Edward and Lindsey shared. I could see Lindsey, curled up in a ball sleeping. Her blonde hair fanned out like an angles. Her pale skin looked almost ghostly. I could see that she hadn't eaten well in a while. I couldn't believe that I was scared to go in. It was just that I had left them, I had abandoned them. How were they going to take it. I was about to open the door and step in when someone grabbed my forearms. I whirled around, ready to fight if necessary, only to come eye to nose with Harisson. I glared at him.

"You have got to stop doing that! And what are you doing! You're supposed to be with the crew." I was sincerely angry.

"Oh, calm down. Marty passed out, Pintel and Ragetti are talking about their clothes, and Jack is on his sixth bottle. I think we're fine." It was hard to stay angry at the smug smile on Harrison's face.

"What are you doing anyway?" I asked.

"I lied, your not old enough to be in Tortuga alone at night." Harrison shrugged his shoulders simply. I had to strongly resist the urge to stick out my tongue like a five year old.

Slowly, I stepped forward and pushed open the door. Lindsey moved in her sleep when the hinges let out a loud groan. I stepped inside, sensing Harrison closely behind me. I knelt next to Lindsey, shaking her shoulder softly to awaken her. She sat up, rubbing her eyes and stretching. When she opened her eyes, she looked very confused to see me.

"Bwiaw?" she said groggily, still half asleep. He gaze moved from me t Harrison. Her eyes widened and she began screaming when she saw him. Way to go Lindsey, scream when you see a strange man. Good Girl.

"Shh, Shh," I tried soothing her with no avail.

I heard footsteps running down the hall way. Harrison looked at me worriedly.

"Just Edward." I said, not worried. Even so, Lindsey's shrieks were getting annoying. Harrison seemed to feel the same way. He clamped his hand over her mouth, shutting her up.

"Lindsey," I said in a calm voice, "It's me, Briar, this is Harrison, he's ok. Calm down"

Lindsey stopped struggling and Harrison removed his hand from her mouth. Fear and uncertainty were still present in Lindsey's eyes though.

Edward burst in to the room, hands balled in to fists, face angry, ready to kill whoever was messing with his sister. It relieved me to see that Edward was taking care of her. Edward relaxed when he saw me and a smile crossed his face.

"Briar!" He cried, running over and allowing himself to be embraced in a hug.

We sat there on the dirty floor, sharing what had happened since I'd been gone, for hours. Finally Harrison nudged me, his expression telling me that it was time to go. Sadly I said my good-byes, giving hugs and kisses to both Edward and Lindsey.

I stepped out the door, shivering with a cool breeze. I tried to keep the tears that were forming in my eyes from overflowing. Harrison seemed to sense my sadness because he simply squeezed my hand. We turned a corner and I came face to face with a bayonet. I turned around but they were surrounding us. British soldiers, their crisp uniforms standing out among the bleak sky. They had trapped us. We were surrounded in a circle of the guns.

Harrison wrapped his arms around me, protecting me in his strong arms. A lone figure stepped out of the fog that was just beginning to seep in form the sea.

He spoke in a low but athorative voice.

"You are hereby arrested for crimes of piracy by the British army. . ."

**Uh-Oh, this cannot be good! Hey you guys, I'm going on Vacation starting today so don't expect any writing from me for a week. We get back I think either Sunday or Monday so I guess you will just have to deal. However, being greeted with reviews may just inspire me to update soon. . .just a thought. . .**


End file.
